


For The Chess Game Alone

by helens78



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Auctions, M/M, Post-Break Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2014-06-04
Packaged: 2018-02-03 10:30:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1741442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Charles was expecting this to go poorly— who wants a night with a telepath, really?— but he'd at least expected someone to bid.</p>
<p>No, wait.</p>
<p>Not him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Chess Game Alone

"The bidding for one night with Charles Xavier will start at $5000. Do I hear $5000?"

Charles was expecting this to go poorly— who wants a night with a telepath, really?— but he'd at least expected someone to bid. He waits anxiously, hoping the auctioneer won’t have to drop his starting price.

"$5000, ladies and gentlemen? $5000?"

It's so bad that awkward murmurs are starting to bubble up among the crowd. And then, as the auctioneer opens his mouth to knock $1000 off the price, someone stands up and calls out, "Let's put a quick end to this one. $25,000."

Charles would sag with relief, except he knows that voice. It's been ten years since their parting, he's managed to pull himself out of the despair he felt when Erik left, and now Erik wants to buy him?

«I'm not sleeping with you. I don'’t care how much you donate to mutant youth charities,» he sends.

«It'll be worth it for the chess game alone,» Erik sends in return, already making his way to the stage to sign the paperwork. «Anything else is up to you.»


End file.
